


A Love Bite

by Traxits



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/pseuds/Traxits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reeve never expected Tseng to come in the office <i>displaying</i> that bite mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://traxits.tumblr.com/post/146279267967/tsengreeve-17) on my Tumblr.

The coffee pot shattered when it hit the floor, and Reeve jerked, glancing down. He hadn’t even realized he’d let the thing go, but there it was, a pile of broken glass and plastic. "Shit,“ he muttered, and he reached to get the little broom to sweep up the glass. That it let him keep his eyes decidedly not on Tseng was a bonus.

There was no stopping the flush in his face when Reno called, “Yo, boss, th’ hell’s that?”

He glanced up from the mess to look at that spot on Tseng’s throat again, swallowing thickly at the memories, at the fact that he knew exactly that the hell that was. He just hadn’t expected Tseng to actually wear it on display.

“Mm?” Tseng tilted his head, raising an eyebrow as he walked past Reno. There was another heartbeat of quiet– Reeve worked on the glass, not on watching Tseng– and then a crash as Tseng spilled Reno from his chair all over again. "Reeve,“ he said, and Reeve froze. "Did you need assistance with that?”

Reeve shook his head, fingers trembling as he got the last of the glass on the dustpan. "Nope. I got it. Just fine, thanks.“ He threw it away, and when he turned back to the pot, Tseng had already pulled the spare carafe down from the cabinet overhead.

“Are you certain?” he murmured, and a little smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "You look unsettled, friend.“

Reeve couldn’t get his eyes off the bruise on Tseng’s throat, peeking above the edge of his collar. Reeve had been pretty sure he’d made it lower than that, low enough to hide under Tseng’s shirt. But with no tie and the top button open…

He hadn’t counted on that.

“You’ve simply caught me off-guard, I’m afraid,” Reeve said, and he chuckled as he glanced past Tseng toward Reno. "Doubtless you’ll be fielding questions all day.“

“Maybe,” Tseng replied, and he tilted his head back slightly, his hair spilling down over his shoulders. Reeve swallowed again, and he had to work to keep from reaching up to stroke his own throat. "Or maybe I’ll simply find something for him to do.“ He turned on the coffee pot, and he raised an eyebrow at Reeve. "Join me for lunch?”

There was no way Reeve was ever going to stop blushing, but he nodded hurriedly.

Oh yeah. He’d join Tseng for lunch. And he’d make sure that Tseng would have to work to display the next bite he left.


End file.
